The complex number $(3 \operatorname{cis} 18^\circ)(-2\operatorname{cis} 37^\circ)$ is expressed in polar form as $r \operatorname{cis} \theta,$ where $r > 0$ and $0^\circ \le \theta < 360^\circ.$  Enter the ordered pair $(r, \theta).$
Solution: We can write
\[(3 \operatorname{cis} 18^\circ)(-2\operatorname{cis} 37^\circ) = (3)(-2) \operatorname{cis}(18^\circ + 37^\circ) = -6 \operatorname{cis} 55^\circ.\]Since we want $r > 0,$ we can write $-6 \operatorname{cis} 55^\circ = 6 \operatorname{cis} (55^\circ + 180^\circ) = 6 \operatorname{cis} 235^\circ.$  Hence, $(r,\theta) = \boxed{(6,235^\circ)}.$